Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 7 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 40 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 6 - 7 \times 5 + 4 $ $ = 6 - 35 + 4 $ $ = -29 + 4 $ $ = -25 $